Venomstrike
'|Venomstrike|Female|Sand-Rain|Assasin' Background Venom grew up alone for most of her life. Her mother left with her brother at 4 months and her father was taken away at 2 years. From then on she survived alone in the rainforest. When she reached the age of 9, she came across the Scorpion's Den where she met Scorch. Scorch took her in and tortured her, she toughened her up so she could be an assasin. Other than the torture Scorch acts like a mother to her. She grew up to be the Mdnight Assasin, every night at Midnight she'd travel to a bar and kill one dragon. She kills crime lords, drug lords, serial killers, and sometimes civilians for fun. She grew up with her great friend Reflection who is practically her sister. They work together on missions. Even though Reflection's missions are bigger and more important, Venom isn't jealous. Venom drinks alot and 90% of the time you'll find her with a beer in hand teasing one of her friends. She dated for a bit before she gave up on love completely and focused on her assasining. Personality Venom is an assasin. At first meeting she seems cold hearted and violent. She doesn't seem to care for anyone but herself. That's completely wrong. She cares for the people she grew up with such as Skyfall, Reflection, and Scorch. When she's with these people she's rowdy and seems uncontrollable. She's defiant and basically a rebel. Although she can be calm and quiet if she so wishes but that's rare. She doesn't show any signs of unhappiness unless she really wants to. Her colors don't shift unless she forces them too. When she's on a mission, she turns on the flirty part of her personality so she can get closer to the target and kill them. Appearance Im lazy so take this photo of my baby. (ignore the talons they suck) Quotes "Ugh. Why must life be soooo, lifey." "I'm not in the mood for you, just like, you in general." "Sweetheart there's a lot of good things about me like...... never mind got none." "Everyone is a little emo." "You see, yeah your parents were killed or whatever, but did you have to kill them? No. Get out of here with your weak little self." "Intolerable little sh*t." "I have friends, they just have lives." Relationships (Ask) Zodiac- She enjoys his company because they're both grumpy about the same things. Abilities Venom has venomous fangs and a mishapen, but still useful, barbed tail. The poison in her tail is weaker than in her teeth, so she prefers her fangs. She has fire and can change the color of her Sandwing frills, Rainwing ruff, and wing membranes, but they normally are the color you see above in appearance. She's skillful with her claws and not too fast of a flier. Her favorite move is to sink her teeth into the victim's neck and then inject venom into their bloodstream, works everytime. Trivia *Sand/Rain child *Has killed about half the dragons in the Scorpion's Den, plus some more. *Actually hates everyone, its really no secret *If you get hurt, she'll make a sarcastic remark or "oof". *She really, really hates happy people *She loves white daffodils and lavender flowers together *Says "Mood" alot *She has probably scared the crap out of you at some point, if not she will. *Her favorite activity is taking friends to watch her brutally murder bad people, she loves the look on their faces. Gallery Venn.png|Ignore the talons- by me Midnight Assasin Cover.png|Book cover, also by me, book is linked|link=https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/148714324-midnight-assasin Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin)